It Takes Awhile for Friendship To Bloom
by Lollipop1141
Summary: Of course, Lance just had to stick to Keith in the middle of an akuma attack. Klance oneshot


**I finally have something for Klance month! This is also an excuse to write an ML fic since it's been a year since I've updated on this fandom. Also, I haven't watched season 2, so everything is still season 1 based. Just a general overlook on the love square and all that.**

 **Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Ladybug looked over the edge of the Eiffel Tower, his bangs whipping around his forehead. With a grin, he did a running start and leaped over the edge, arms and legs spread wide. It felt as though he was suspended in the air for a moment, and then the next, he was freefalling at an alarming rate, with his arms tucked to his side.

Closing in on the asphalt, he whipped out his yoyo at the last second, hooking it around the tower's lowest beam, yanking him up in the air, his red soles barely brushing the surface.

He somersaulted into the air and landed safely on the girder, retracting his weapon with a snap.

"I knew you were bad for the heart, but I didn't know you were out to give me a heart attack, bugaboo."

Ladybug sighed. Looking up, he met the gaze of his superhero partner. He said flatly, "You're late."

"I'm sorry but beauty waits for no one." Chat Noir drawled, playing lazily with his tail. "But I know I can't outshine you."

Ladybug rolled his eyes and snapped his yoyo up to the top of the tower, swinging him upwards. Chat Noir followed suit, his silver baton glinting in the moonlight.

Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris's very own superheroes. They were good individually, but together, and they were a force to be reckoned with.

However not all were peachy perfect.

Because Chat Noir was a flirt and Ladybug was not having that crap around while they were on duty.

"Chat, c'mon, we don't have all night." Ladybug grumbled as his partner snapped picture after picture with a fan.

After an eternity ( _which was only two minutes, don't be overdramatic, bugaboo_ ) Chat faced him, tail flicking with amusement. "Aw, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were bugged by all of the attention."

Ladybug's eyebrow twitched in irritation. With a huff, he said, "You take the West side and I'll take the East. Meet you back to the tower in three hours."

"Wha – hey, wait!"

But Ladybug had gone, leaving a sole grumpy cat standing alone. That was their typical night.

…

To say the next morning left the two in the wrong side of bed was a heavy understatement.

"Good morning, medusa. What brings you out of your lair?" Shiro greeted Keith. His adoptive younger brother just groaned and helped himself with breakfast.

It was a traditional Japanese breakfast, complete with rice, grilled mackerel, miso soup and a side dish of pickled cabbage. Well, it was to be expected, since _Shirogane's_ was a high standard Japanese restaurant. How Shiro was able to get up at four in the morning and still look like a ball of sunshine, Keith would never understand.

As he munched, he idly wondered how Lance was doing.

Lance wasn't faring much better. After being left by his partner _again_ , he wasn't in the mood to exchange pleasantries with his assistant.

After signing up the modeling contract, he was forced to move to France where the base was located, thus isolating him from his large boisterous family - which left him in a large hotel where he had Natalie and a bodyguard whom he nicknamed Gorilla, the two sending him to and fro from school and the shoots.

He wasn't complaining about his job, but on most days as he ate croissants and hot chocolate for breakfast, he tended to miss his mom's traditional Cuban meals and garlic knots.

So to say that they were at odd's end with each other when it was barely past homeroom time, well, that was to be expected.

"What is **your** problem?"

"Well, if you weren't such a stick up the ass, there'd be no problem!"

"I wouldn't have one if you weren't such a busybody and get off my case!"

"What do **you** know, mullet!"

"You tell me, Lance!"

They hadn't noticed the screaming, seeing as they'd been screaming at each other's faces for the past five minutes, but by the time they did, half the class had run away while the others stayed huddled at the corner of the room.

Maniac laughter sounded off outside. Lance and Keith exchanged looks. It was another akuma attack.

"Stay here!" Both of them said at the same time as they rushed out.

Both stopped and gave each other weird looks.

Lance said, "Dude, you gotta stay here."

"And what, get yourself turned into an akuma victim?" Keith snapped. "This isn't the time for your hero act, Lance."

Lance hopped from foot to foot, impatience and exasperation buzzing off him. "This isn't – you can't go out there! It's dangerous!"

Keith snorted and wrenched the door open, "Leave it to me and keep your pretty face out of this. You wouldn't want a top model having a scar now, would you?"

"Dude! Just leave it to Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Keith ignored him. He mumbled under his breath, "Yeah, if you would just stop sticking around enough for me to transform."

Lance watched in annoyance as Keith slipped out. Of for the love of – "Seriously, every time, I have to look out for this mullet."

Running outside, he stopped as the whole school seemingly turned into one giant botanical garden. "What the cheese?"

"I told you to stay inside!" Keith hissed at him. Lance just jogged to him, his face masked with rare concentration and concern. He bit back a groan as Lance crouched down, eyes searching for the akuma. Now he couldn't transform because if he knew any better, Lance was going to stick to him like a leech.

Looks like this problem would have to be solved without Ladybug and Chat Noir this time.

There was a blast and a student who was running across the basketball court turned into a nice bush of roses.

"Oh." Lance scooted a little closer to his classmate. "No wonder it's a garden out here. The akuma probably turned half the school into plants."

"Stay here. I'm gonna go check it out." Keith said as he slipped out a knife that he kept hidden in his boots.

"Uh, no." Lance pulled him back by the collar. "One, you can't go out there without a plan and two, where the heck did you get that?"

"Lance, we don't have time for this." Keith insisted.

"Nope, I can't let you go out like a psycho, swinging your knife everywhere. What if you hurt people when you rip off a leaf or something?"

Keith stopped. He had a point. "So what, you got a better idea?"

Lance grinned. "As a matter of fact, I do."

…

It took a few minutes for them to gather the materials they needed and another to wait for the akuma to come out.

They still hadn't seen it, so they didn't know what they were expecting, but a large butterfly-man wasn't it.

"Mothman." Keith gasped. With sudden vigor, he leaped off the balcony and landed at the back of the akuma. It was shrieking and moving around, trying to get him off, but Keith held on. Flipping his knife, he slashed through the wings. With a wail, the akuma spiraled down with Keith at its back.

"Lance, now!"

With a cry, Lance ran out with a volleyball net rolled in his arms. Keith rolled out of the way as Lance threw out the net with expertise, trapping the butterfly akuma underneath. As it struggled, tangling itself, both of them searched for its corrupted – "There! The necklace!"

Keith snapped it off its neck and crushed it underfoot. The akuma butterfly fluttered upwards and at that moment, Keith blatantly realized he couldn't purify it.

Suddenly, Lance trapped it in a small jar, slammed a lid on it and screwed it shut. Keith raised an eyebrow. "Won't it escape?"

"Nope!" Lance said. "Pidge made modifications to this glass when she took samples from an akuma incident that gooed the whole city."

Keith vaguely remembered that. "How'd she do that? Isn't it, like, magic or something?"

Lance just shrugged. "I dunno. Science stuff about molecules or something."

"Huh." It was then that they realized that everything had returned back to normal. The akuma villain turned out to be a gardener who had his crop field torn down to make room for a mall.

As the principal comforted the man, Lance turned to Keith and tossed him the jar. "Here. You give it to Ladybug."

Keith blinked, a sudden cold sensation washing over him. Does he-? "Why me?"

"Just a feeling," Lance said lightheartedly. He didn't seem to think much of it. "Besides,"

Lance held out his hand for a fist bump. He grinned. "We make a great team."

Keith stared at him and then slowly smiled. With a chuckle, he returned the gesture.

"I guess we do."

* * *

 **I can't believe I wrote a crossover between this two. I promised I would just be a regular fan who like, reblogged, and read stuff. But uhhh, look where it is now.**

 **Oh well, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
